narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūsuke Senju
is the founder of a secret international anti crime organization known as Hiryū. He was a former jonin from Konohagakure. Background Ryūsuke is the youngest child and the only son of the former Royal Guardians Captain, Kyōsuke Senju and a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, Ryūko Uzumaki. He was named after the combination of his parents' names just like her sister, Kyōko. Even though he has a sister, he knew nothing about his sister as she was kidnapped by a "group" three months before he was born and listed as KIA and MIA when the squads of Konoha ninja chased after them but unfortunately the group and her fell into a very high ravine. Though the incident, she was never been found even though bodies of the kidnappers were found. Since then, his parents still hoping that their daughter was fine and this made his father would took an extra time after finishing his each missions to search and gain any information in finding Kyōko. Early Childhood His life in early childhood was considered as quite fortunate compared to other shinobi family as he was given a lot of attention and love since her mother quit his ninja career after marriage. Compare to normal to-be shinobi children, he started to learn ninjutsu at the age of 3 which is quite early (after the 4th shinobi world war). His interest in ninjutsu came after he regularly watched his father in training. When his father began to notice his passion on ninjutsu, he started to teach him about the basic of chakra which is important to all shinobi. Shockingly, on fifth day of his learning, he used his own method of learning by managing to stick a board of wood on his feet by using his chakra in replace of taking risk in the normal "Tree Climbing Practice". By doing so, he could do the practice many times without worrying about the falling risks. Days after that, he mastered that chakra control technique by using it on a real tree. On one of those learning and training days, he met and befriends for the first time with Genji Miura who at the time kept on observing him in training on the side line. Genji began to gain interest on what he was doing thus started to learn it together. At the age of 5, about one month before his academy enrollment ceremony, his father was listed as KIA in an S-rank mission at the east bank of the Land of Water. Despite the incident, he tried to be strong on his mother's side and determined to strengthen his will and ambition to become a stronger shinobi in order to protect her. In the academy, he had no problem in learning ninjutsu syllabuses as he had already been taught the basic earlier. As a student, he was very excel in every scope of the academy teachings by always ended up as the top student in every semester. Along his academy's days, Genji would always picked him as an opponent in every challenge in which ultimately they ended up as eternal rivals in a good way though Genji never won even in his own made various challenges against Ryūsuke. Eventually, at age 11, they were one of many students who participated in the Tenrō special examination. After been reviewed by the examiners, both him and Genji were selected to be in Team Tenrō. Tenrō-Raijin Personality Appearance Ryūsuke is a guy with 181.7 cm height in which is consider a normal height in Konoha. He has porcelain skin color which he inherited from his mother. He has shoulder length (sometimes neck length) straight hair with pure black colored, so are his eyes color. However, color of his eyes actually were white with a black inner ring before he was two years old. The change happened when Madara Uchiha casted the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The moment the "moonlight" reached him, his eyes automatically reflected the light thus the jutsu. This incident had blackened his iris and somehow sealed his true "Dojutsu" power. Abilities Chakra Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Techniques Space-Time Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Taijutsu Dōjutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Trivia Quotes Category:Characters